


Second Time Around

by Cheeky_monkey



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: Aro was not a man with many regrets. He has lived centuries like a god on earth. The leader of his kind,  all answered to him. Though looking at the oil painted face of his once-beloved sister, he did regret this. Killing Didyme was one decision he wishes he could take back.Then he discovers Holly Fraiser, a young woman that is his sister exact double. Is this a second chance to repair his past errors? Or will history repeat itself?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I’m a Star Wars writer but trying my hand at Twilight. Let me know what if your interest in me continuing the story

Aro stands in the hall looking at the only portrait that existed of his sister; it was the anniversary of Didyme’s death. Marcus was locked away in his wing. His normal yearly ritual, he will emerge in a few weeks hungry and ready to once again take his place next to Aro. 

Aro was not a man with many regrets. He has lived centuries like a god on earth. The leader of his kind, all answered to him. Though looking at the oil painted face of his once-beloved sister, he did regret this. Killing Didyme was one decision he wishes he could take back. At the time Aro thought sacrificing his dear sister would be worth keeping Marcus by his side, but in truth, Aro miscalculated and he underestimated the bond between mates. To this day, Marcus has not recovered from the loss. He was not the man he was before and centuries later he is showing no signs of recovery. 

”Master, oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you,” Elizabeth cautiously approaches Aro, her eyes taking in Didy’s portrait. ”I never had the opportunity to meet Mistress Didyme, but I have only heard great things about her.” Elizabeth, for the most part, was still a child. It had only been a few centuries since she was turned. Sadly she had no extraordinary gift but she was welcome nonetheless just another one of his many children. 

”She was greatly loved.” Something at the time that Aro didn't hold much stock in but now seeing the Cullen’s and the bond between them, he thinks he might have greatly misjudged his sister's gift. He takes in his sister's face, seeing so much regret. He releases a sigh, turning his full attention to Elizabeth. ”What have you found my child?” 

”Just to let you know that Demetri has yet to locate the Vampire Joham.” The hunt had yet to turn up any results, and Aro was most anxious to speak with this man and his other half breed children. 

”He will turn up, tell my children to come home.” Are was always more comfortable with the full guard present and with his best enforcer and tracker off hunting, he couldn't help but feel slightly vulnerable. ”Alert all coven that Joham and his children are summoned here. In time he will come to us, patience is a virtue after all.” 

”As you wish Master.” Elizabeth gave a small bow. Soon his children would all be home. With Marcus absent, Aro has little desire to go to the throne room with Caius being in a foul mood the last few weeks. He views the half breeds as a danger to their world and wants them destroyed. For Aro, he is most intrigued by them. Marcus, as usual, is indifferent. So not wishing to be alone with grumpy Caius, Aro instead decides to go visit Sulpicia. She too had loved Didy as her sister and mourned her still. 

”My sweet!” He enters Sulpicia’s private room with a knock on the door. She was at her computer, how he hated the human’s modern technology, but Sulpicia did not share his view on it. For her, it was a way to go out into the world without leaving the safety of her tower, and if it kept her up here safe from harm, Aro would allow it. She jumps as he enters quickly shutting off the device. Why does she seem so guilty? Aro is immediately suspicious of this reaction. ”What are you doing my love?” The high pitch ’Nothing’ she offered as a reply did not help settle his suspicion. He pulls off his glove, ”Take my hand my sweet.” 

”Aro, it is nothing.” Aro only tilts his hand to the side not breaking eye contact he extends his hand. She reluctantly moves forward taking hold. Sulpicia should know better than to try and keep secrets from him. 

She's on some sort of social sharing site. Humans sharing needless information about their pointless lives, sharing photos like the world actually cared about to see. New baby, birthday parties, all pointless yet his dear mate enjoys looking at all the photos. One image takes hold. Holly Fraiser, American, age 17 The girl is the spitting image of Didi. The same hair, the same eyes, same smile, picture after picture flash one after another in Aro mind. His wife has been watching her for weeks, the sneaking minx! 

”Look what you found my dear.” Aro smile bringing Sulpicia hand to his lips. ”It’s quite a likeness, isn't it?” Sulpicia looks to the ground, guilty. 

”Aro, I just…..there was nothing to tell. I just watch her a bit.” Sulpicia says sheepishly, he is the one that should be making amends. He is the guilty one. Had he neglected his mate so that he had not touched her in weeks? He had become so distracted with the Cullen’s and these half breeds, he hadn't made time for her. 

”Oh love, you have nothing to be sorry for. It is I that have neglected you.” Aro pulls her into his arms placing a kiss on her temple. ”What do you think? Should we meet her? If you wish it, I will bring this Holly Fraiser here.” Aro himself was a bit intrigued by this human that resembled his long lost sister. He would not be opposed to meeting her. Would she have the same gift as Didi had? 

“I thought of asking but I was scared what if it upsets Marcus. To see someone that so resembles his Didi but yet it isn't her.” What would Marcus think? Would he approve? Perhaps Aro should meet her first before presenting her to Marcus. 

*****

”Max please it's not like that!” Holly was on the phone with her brother. God, she loved her brother but he was so……..’ no deep breath’ Holly thought as she paced the floor of her bedroom. She owed everything to Max. After they lost their parents when she was 14 Max took care of her. That's no easy task for a 20-year-old. Well, all his friends were out partying, having their college experience. Max was home taking care of her. A girl couldn’t ask for a more devoted brother. ”It was a bunch of girls for school and we went to the mall. Nothing bad happened.” Yes, he was a bit possessive, but he just wanted the best for her. “No you are right, I promise I won’t do it again. Yes, I know you worry.” Damage control time! “Hey, how about I make your favorite supper tonight. Will that make you happy?” You peek in your wallet, you had just enough money to make a quick trip to the market. “Yes, it’s you and me, Max.” That was Max’s motto, it was him and her no one else mattered. “Yes, we take care of each other. Ok, I have to run to the market if you want me to make your fajitas. Ok, so I’ll see you at 6.” 

She pulls her coat tighter around her as she walks back from the market, her bag weighing down her right arm as small flakes of snow started falling and dusting the sidewalk in front of her. It gets dark way too early now thanks to the stupid time change. November was just the worst! At least in December, you have Christmas to look forward too and who doesn’t want a white Christmas, right? So December snow isn’t annoying, it’s magical, but November snow wasn’t magical at all! It is just slushy cold misery. Holly couldn’t wait to be back in her apartment, Max would be home soon. She will get his favorite supper made and maybe they can finish watching the new season of “The Good Place” on Netflix. 

She waits for the crosswalk light to change, only a block to go. Her mind was focused on the fleece PJ bottoms and fuzzy slippers. As if fate wanted to punish her for forgetting her reusable shopping bag, the plastic one provided by the store decided it no longer wanted to carry her groceries and gave way at its bottom seam, causing her food to scatter across the ground. 

“Perfect!” Holly murmured as she bends over to pick up her now scattered supper ingredients. Chicken, green pepper, onion, wraps……...wait where is the sour cream?! The little container was now rolling down the slope of the sidewalk like it was trying to run back to the store. “Not so fast you!” Trying desperately to stop the container and not drop any of her things, Holly takes off down the sidewalk as quick as she can. “A little help!’ She called out, but a couple of young kids laugh instead of grabbing the container. Kids today! So here she is trying to keep a hold on all her food while chasing down her now run away sour cream. A man that seems to materialize out of the shadows thankfully stopped it! “Thank you!” She called out, making her way to her sour cream savior. “Shows how out of shape I am. I couldn’t even catch it?” She jokes but her humor dies away as she gets closer. She couldn’t quite place it but there was something different about him, he seemed a little off. He stood tall, well over 6 feet. He was also covered head to toe by a long grey cape. Are capes making a comeback? His hood was pulled low so that she couldn’t see his entire face, yet the skin she could see was unnaturally pale. 

“Miss, I believe this is yours.” He said softly, she had never heard anything so pleasant; he was one of those lucky people that had a voice that drew people in. He holds out the mischievous sour cream but, with her arms full, she can’t take it. 

“You’ll have to add it to the pile.” She offers a smile, with his hood, pulled low, she couldn’t see his eyes was he even looking at her? “I’m Holly.” She mentally kicked herself why did she tell him that? Like he cares, stupid Holly. 

“Demetri.” Was all he said and he places the container on top of the precariously balanced chicken in her arms. Holly found herself fighting the urge to step in closer. All she wanted was to see his full face.

“Well thank you, Demetri, you saved my supper!” He seemed to find this comment amusing, he smiled, showing off a set of pearly white teeth. For some reason, it unsettled her again. Wrong. Something is wrong with this guy. “Well, you have a good night.” Holly was about to turn away when her cell phone starts going off. She knows exactly who it is and if she didn’t answer she would be in trouble. She quickly tries to maneuver the products in her arms to get it to her phone which was trapped in her coat pocket. 

“Shoot, Demetri can you do me one more favor? I need to answer the phone.” Holly knew this was a weird request but if she didn’t get that call Max would freak out. “Would you go into this pocket and get it for me.” She turns to the side pointing with her finger almost losing her onion in the process. Demetri hesitated for a moment. “Please, Demetri my brother will lose it if I don’t answer!” Holly swears it was like Demetri only took a second to get her phone. She blinked and the phone was now out of her pocket and in his hand. How the heck did he do that? Demetri pushes the phone button and holds the phone to the side of her face. 

“Max! I’m fine, I’m just down the street.” Max hates it when he gets home and she’s not there. “I’m coming, I was just thanking Demetri and was on my way when you called.” In hindsight, she realizes she probably should have not mentioned Demetri’s name. “He’s just a guy. He helped me pick up my stuff and I couldn’t get my phone because my arms are full so he helped me answer my phone.” Come on Max. She is starting to feel bad for Demetri, he’s now stuck holding the phone to her ear. “Look Max can we talk about this when I get home? I swear I’m just down the street, five minutes and you can yell at me in person!” 

“Or I can yell at you right now!” Holly turns, abandoning her phone and Demetri’s hand to find Max’s standing behind her; his phone against his ear. He must have started looking for her the moment he arrived home and found the apartment empty. 

“Great you can help me carry this stuff! Here I’m losing the onion take it.” She half-ass tosses the vegetable at her brother and this causes the container of sour cream to once again try to make an escape but before it could hit the ground, Demetri somehow managed to catch it. “Wow, good catch!” She cheered but this annoyed Max even more. 

“Hey back away, she’s 17!” Oh, Max! He moves forward, snatching the container and her phone from Demetri’s hand. 

“Max, come on he was helping me. I’m sorry Demetri he’s a bit overprotective.” Max was now nudging her creating distance between Demetri and her. 

“I am not over anything. I am the perfect amount of protective. Now march young lady, I can’t believe you talking to complete strangers on the street! He could be a drug dealer or a rapist! Did you think of that?!” Max hissed. Demetri didn’t seem to like being called a rapist, he raised his head enough that his face became fully visible. He is beautiful! Almost painfully beautiful to look at. Though it wasn’t his gorgeous face that caught Holly’s attention it was his eyes, his clearly angry red eyes. That’s right red! Max now took Holly by the arm turning her and marching her up the street. 

She looks over her shoulder but as fast of the mysterious Demetri appeared he was now gone. “Well, that wasn’t very nice.” She turned her attention back to Max. “I don’t think you deserve fajitas now. I think you hurt his feeling calling him a rapist.” 

“I didn’t call him anything. I said he might be one. Hol, how many times do I have to tell you, the world is full of sick people. I have to keep you safe. Do you want to end up like mom?” Mom and Dad were in the wrong place at the wrong time. This man high jacketed their car. He killed dad right away, but mom, well, this man did happen to be a rapist. So you can pretty much guess what he did to mom. Max had to identify her body that had been found a week after she disappeared, so as rude as Holly found Max’s actions she couldn’t really blame him for being the way he is. 

“It’s you and me, Hol. Don’t trust anyone else.” Holly did end up making the fajitas for Max and they did end up watching the last available season of ‘The Good Place.’ now she was getting ready for bed. As she is closing her blinds for a second she thought she saw a cloaked man standing on the snow cover street below but with a second glance, there was no one. She laughs are her own silliness, why would Demetri be standing on the street outside her building? She would likely never see that guy again. 

“Night Hol.” Max called outside her door. 

“Night Max, sweet dreams.” With that, she shuts off her light, one more day of school and then it would be weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Demetri had been following Holly Fraiser for weeks. He finds her likeness to Didyme to be unsettling, stirring up old emotions he had long since forgotten. He like so many others had loved Didyme. Sadly Didyme ever showed any interest in him, it was always Marcus that had her eye. Luckily Demetri was never one to be envious or wallow in unrequited love. There were plenty of fish in the sea! So Demetri happy embraced his role as the eternal bachelor, perfectly content in accepting what Didyme was offering him, which was friendship. When they lost her in battle Marcus was not the only one to feel the sting, the Volturi took a great loss that day. One would have thought an irreplaceable one but yet here he finds himself stalking a girl that is not only Didyme’s image but seems to have the same happy personality that is infectious to those around her. Demetri was fairly confident that Holly Fraise too had this ability to make people around her feel contentment. 

He lurked in the shadows preparing to follow her to school like he does every morning. “Why can’t I go?” He can hear her voice, along with her delicate steps on the stairs, followed by the heavy stomp of that brother of hers. Demetri didn’t normally bother himself much with mortals but this Max…….. Over the last few weeks, Demetri had thought of many different ways to just get rid of him. “You let me go last year!” 

“Last year I was able to chaperone, I have work that night.” Demetri could her the bother say “Besides we don’t have the money to get you a new dress.”

“I can wear last year's dress! Come on Max it’s the winter formal! There will be plenty of other chaperon’s there!” Holly says as she pulls her toque down as they exit the building.

“I said no and that’s the last I want to hear about it,” Max says exiting the building behind Holly. “Jesus it’s cold. Come one I’ll get you a ride.” He moves over to the car parked next to the building. 

“I’ll walk, wouldn’t want you to be late for work,” Holly said in a defeated tone, that for some reason made Demetri angry, why shouldn’t the girl have some fun? For weeks she has done nothing but goes to school and returns home. How many time Demetri listen to her apologizing and defending her brother to her friends. 

“Oh come on Hol, don’t be mad. You still have prom at the end of the year. I already have the day scheduled off and everything.” Max says giving her shoulders a little shake. “Don’t make me feel guilty, it’s just a silly dance.” 

“Yeah you're right, it's just a silly dance. There’s still prom.” She says putting a big smile on her face. “Besides I can use the extra time to study for my physics exam.” 

“There’s that winner attitude I love. So now that that’s settled, you’re sure about the ride?” Holly waves him off and turns heading down the street. “You have your phone and your keys?” 

“Yes, yes just go to work already!” She let out a little giggle calling over her shoulder. 

“Text me when you get to school and when you get home! It's you and me Hol!” Max called, Holly does a pirouette giving her brother a final wave. 

”Yup you and me!” Holly said shaking her head and continuing down the sidewalk. 

Demetri just couldn’t stand that brother. For weeks he watched them, the guy was not overprotective, he was obsessed with keeping Holly safe. Demetri wouldn’t be surprised there was some sort of tracker on that phone of hers! Even Demetri felt suffocated just watching it, he doesn’t understand why the girl takes this dictator of a brother commanding every aspect of her life. 

The car comes to live and Demetri watches Max pull out into traffic. He could have a car ‘accident’ on his way to work……… Demetri shakes his head, he can’t kill the guy……..yet! Demetri smiles to himself before he starts following Holly at a safe distance not to attract her attention. Like every morning she stops at the corner cafe shop buying herself a hot chocolate. As she sips your hot beverage as she continues down her street, a content smile on her face. She dukes into the alleyway to get over to the next street that her school is located on, a route he’s sure big brother won’t approve of. Demetri climbs the roof from where he can watch Holly make her way into the schoolyard. As normal she is greeted by her friends, which there seem to be in abundance of. Most people called out ’good morning’ greeting to her as she makes her way to the building, only reminding Demetri more of Didy. Vampires would also seek out Didy’s attention back in the day and when she did give them even the slightest it would be moments of pure bliss. Demetri remembers the feeling of complete contentment that would wash over him, how could she not be loved with such a gift?

“So where is she?” Felix appears next to Demetri glancing over at the mass of children. “Oh never mind I see her. Wow, look at that!” They both watch as Holly makes her way into the building chatting happily to her friends. ”That's just creepy! I hear Aro has been digging through the archives trying to find any record of a ’recurrence’ in the past. That's what he's calling her a recurrence.” The bell sounds sending the mass of students filing into the school. Felix lets out a sigh, his way of announcing he's already bored, ”It’s time to bring her home.” After following her for weeks Demetri had mixed feelings about that, he's certain he knows what is going to happen, Aro or possibly Marcus will likely turn Holly Fraiser, soon there would be a newborn in the castle with meant extra work for the guards. Though the real question is will Holly Fraiser choose Marcus as Didyme had? ”Heidi is here too, she’s going to get the brother.” Demetri sends a puzzled look over to his companion. 

”Aro wishes to meet him!” Felix shrugged, proving yet again why he is there best soldier. Felix was loyal and he never questioned orders, but Demetri can't help but question this one, why was the brother needed? ”So what do we do now?” Felix leaned over the side of the building assess the jump down. 

”Check with Heidi, I should feed if I'm expected to travel with two humans.” The last thing Demetri wanted was to return with two corpses for Aro. ”If all goes well with Heidi we should be leaving tonight.”

”When do things ever not go well for Heidi?” Felix laughed and it's true Heidi’s gift made it next to impossible for humans to refuse her. Heidi always got her man! 

Holly’s heart ached as she saw the disappointed faces of her friends when she broke the news at lunch that she wouldn't be joining them for the winter formal. ”Max has to work, but you know we prom coming!” 

”Prom is months away!” Maddy whined, if Holly had to pick a best friend Maddy would be it. ”If I’ve said it once I’ve said it said it a hundred times, Max Sucks!” Holly’s table of friends all nod in agreement putting a frown on Holly’s face. She may not always like Max’s decision but he just wanted what’s best for her, why can't they understand that? Lord knows what would have happened to her if Max hadn’t step up and take care of her. 

The rest of the day found Holly in a slightly annoyed mood. She kicked a snowball on the side of the sidewalk in frustrations as she made her way home. She cuts into the alleyway like she always does, it just her time in half and Max didn’t need to know about it. 

“Hol!” Maddy was yelling as she ran across the street trying to catch up. “I need you to come with me, it’s an emergency.” It turns out that Maddy needed help in picking out her dress. Holly glances nervously at her phone, she knew Max would be mad if she didn’t go start home but Maddy swears she would never forgive Holly if she abandoned her in her time of need. 

“Well if we do this really quick,” Holly said allowing her friend to tug her down the road. If they were fast enough she could help Maddy and still beat Max home. 

It was this terrible idea that now had Holly running down the street. Maddy must have tried on every dress in the store only to pick the first one, but at least she would look beautiful for the dance. Holly runs up the stairs two at a time, only to have her heart drop when she put her key in the deadbolt, turning to the horror that there was no click. Max was home! 

”Where the hell have you been?” Was what greeted her when the door opened. An angry Max was standing in the doorway that leads to the kitchen. ”I have been worried sick!”

”Max I'm sorry! I was helping Maddy…..” Holly’s word get lost when a lovely voice comes from the kitchen 

”Would you like me to leave?” Holly’s apology in now trapped in her throat. She couldn't remember the last time Max had someone over, let alone a girl! ”Though I really would love to continue our discussion about this great opportunity Mr. Frasier.” In the next moment, the most beautiful woman Holly had even seen joined Max in the doorway. “This must by Holly. Your brother has only had great things to say about you, young lady.” She extends a white-gloved hand, the glove goes all the way up to her elbow. She was wearing a shiny red dress that made her look like she was ready for a night out but Holly’s brother is still in his normal work clothes, so it didn’t look like a date. Holly drops her bookbag on the floor and moves forward shaking the woman’s hand. ”I’m Heidi, oh she is just lovely, Mr. Fraser.” 

”Call me Max, please.” Was Max blushing? ”I don’t think there’s any need for you to leave Heidi. I’ll take care of this little rule-breaker later.” Oh, boy Holly thought something to look forward to. She hoped the Heidi girl was never leaving. 

”I would love Holly to join us, besides I'm assuming she would be your plus one.” Heidi gives Holly a wink as they move back to the kitchen where Max had coffee and snacks set out. Holly snuck a cookie from the plate as they all take a seat at the table. ”So where was I, so this trip would be all expenses paid. It truly is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see one of Italy’s oldest and most beautiful cities.” She slides two pamphlets across the table, ”There are museums for our young student here.” Max was looking through the pamphlet asking some questions.

”We are going to Italy?” Holly said putting up the pamphlet. “Volterra, I've never heard of it before.” The pamphlet showed different photos of a beautiful city. 

”You sure are!” Heidi said clapping her hands together. ”On a private jet too. Have you ever been on a private jet?” Holly hadn’t ever been on any jet. She did have a passport though, she got to so she could go on a class trip at the end of last year, but Max ends up saying no. 

”I’m still confused about how I won again?” Max said rubbing her forehead, ”I didn't remember filling out anything online for a trip.” That is weird Max wasn’t a big fan of the internet. 

”Well you most certainly did.” Heidi said with a big smile, Holly couldn't explain it but the smile made her feel very uncomfortable, in fact, something about this whole situation was making Holly very uneasy. Things just weren't adding up and this Heidi beautiful as she was, there was something strange. She sat a bit too still. It almost looked like she wasn’t breathing. Despite accepting a coffee she hadn't taken a sip. Why take a cup if you're not going to drink it? Though it was that toothy smile that just put the eerie cherry on top. As always Max seemed to be able to sense his sister's discomfort immediately. 

”Hey Hol, we don't have to go if you don't want to..” Max said taking her hand across the table. ”I mean it looks great but if you don't want to go.” Max tossed the pamphlet on the table. ”We won’t.”

”What just happened!” Holly heard Heidi whisper to herself. She was staring at Max in disbelief. ”But Max you were so excited about going!” She exclaimed she looked between Holly and Max with a mixed look of shock and horror. 

”Hol doesn't seem to want to go.” Max said with a shrug. “Sorry, you came all this way.” 

”But…….but….” Heidi stammered looking flustered, Holly feels guilt bubbling in her stomach. If Max truly wanted to go Holly didn't want to be the reason they didn't. He gives up so much for her and now he's giving up a free trip! So the woman is a bit strange it not like they have to spend all their time with her, right.

”Of course we should go.” Holly gives Max’s hand a little squeeze. ”I mean it a trip to Italy. Think of the stuff I can learn there. Look there’s an art museum.” 

”Great! So let's get going then!” Heidi said standing, causing more alarms to go off in Holly’s head again. Why was it such a hurry?

”Are we are going right now? I mean I have school and Max has work don’t these things take time?” They couldn't just go to Italy! 

”Actually I spoke with Max’s boss and the school myself today and everything is taken care of.” Heidi said again that an unnerving smile appears on her face. 

”Geez I'm surprised you didn't pack for us!” Holly said in a sarcastic tone but it either went of Heidi’s head or she was ignoring it. 

“Oh there is no need for packing everything will be provided for you, when we say all exclusive we truly mean all exclusive, everything will be available and to your liking. I guarantee it! Just get your passports and I'll have the car here for you in a moment.” She was now pulling a phone out and talking to God knows who. 

So with butterflies in her stomach, Holly did shoulder her backpack as she made her way to the fancy black limo parked in front of there building, where the biggest guy Holly had ever seen was holding the door open for them. He inhaled deeply when Holly moved to enter the car. 

”Hmmm sweet.” He murmured cause Heidi to slap him on the arm.

”Behave Felix.” Holly heard Heidi murmur before she slides into the side next to her. You heard the guy named Felix murmuring something about them knowing he has a sweet tooth before closing the door. They rode in silence to the airport. The only noise came from Holly's stomach, it was dinner time and her belly knew it. To her embarrassment, Heidi announced after Holly’s grumbly tummy that there would be food available on the plane. 

True to her word there was indeed a private jet waiting for them when they arrive. Holly couldn't help but feel like she was in some sort of fancy movie and they followed Heidi put the stairs. She sits next to Max in a large, super comfy grey leather seats. Honestly, Holly’s excitement was now starting to outweigh the nervous nagging part of her brain that was screaming something isn't right. She looks out the window seeing that rude guy Felix with another guy getting ready to board. He looked familiar, where had she seen him before? Holly was so lost in thought trying to place the guy. It was driving her crazy she knows she had seen that other guy somewhere before. 

Once in flight, a cute little stewardess appears in her neat black uniform. ”Good Evening, my name is Karen. Heidi told me we have a hungry girl on board.” She handed Holly a menu with a large smile. ”Just let me know what you would like, I am here to take care of you, sweetheart. How about I bring you a beverage?” Max ordered a beer well they both quickly glanced at the menu agreeing to keep it simple with pizza.

“Oh ah, we need to talk about why you were late today!” Holly had to suppress a frustrated sigh, she had hoped that Max had forgotten but instead he waits until they are trapped 35 miles in the air to discuss her after school adventure with Maddy. Luckily this surprise trip had him in a good mood and Holly only got the ‘don’t make me worry like that again’ before he busied himself with the tv in front of him looking for something to watch. 

Holly was sipping on a strawberry milkshake, she pulled her physic note from her school bag, trip or no trip she still had her text to pass when she returned. She looked up when that guy Felix made his way past Max and Holly’s seats. He gave Holly a little wink as he goes by which thankful Max didn't notice because he was too interested in the movie he had selected. The familiar-looking guy followed behind Felix this was when Holly finally remembers him. It was Demetri! The man that saved her sour cream all those weeks ago. What was that guy doing here? The sight of Demetri made all the nervous butterflies reappeared in Holly's stomach. 

Something wasn't right!


	3. Chapter 3

”It’s vanilla, right?” Felix inhales deeply, ”Vanilla and oh it's a bit citrusy.” Felix had spent the last hour whispering to Demetri about Holly’s scent.

”Lemon.” Demetri said hoping it would shut his friend up. Though Demetri just fed all this talk was making him thirsty and Felix wasn't wrong Holly Fraiser did smelt good. Demetri had, of course, noticed her scent in the past few weeks if following her but it was much stronger now in the confines of the plane. 

”That’s it! She is going to drive me crazy the whole flight. If Aro decides not to keep her I call dibs.” Felix always called dibs, he also preferred young females, saying their blood taste sweeter. For Demetri blood is blood, as long as it's available he wouldn’t complain. 

After the humans were fed they received pillows and blankets, the light we're dimmed and thankfully soon Demetri could hear their rate rates slow and breathing change indicating both humans were asleep. 

Heidi soon glides gracefully back, she scowled slightly at the sleeping pair as she passed before falling in the seat that faced Felix.

”What was that?” Felix said an amused arch in his brow. Heidi slumps onto the seat with a pouting lip in place.

”I had the guy primed and ready to go, then that little girl somehow completely shattered it. He was completely ready to turn down my offer. That’s never happened to me before! I don't get it!” Oh, Demetri gets it. He remembers when that happened to Jane. Jane still can’t stand the fact that she has no effect on the Cullen’s newborn. At least Heidi seems to be taking it better than Jane. For a week straight Jane walked around inflicting pain on anyone that looked at her. It’s not often that Aro reprimands his favorites but Jane ended up getting told to ‘stop acting like a child’ after Aro found her torturing one of the human assistants. Demetri doesn’t know her name, he doesn’t bother to learn their names anymore, it seems like a waste of time.

”Oh I called dibs.” Felix said licking his lips causing Heidi to roll her eyes. 

“You’re joking, right? Do you think for one second Aro doesn’t have a plan? Or Marcus is going to let her go once he sees her? That little girl will soon be locked up in the tower with the other wives.” Heidi said glance over her shoulder at the sleeping pair. “I almost feel sorry for her. She’ll be blessed with an eternity of living in a gilded cage.” Heidi said, shaking her head. “Either way there will soon be a newborn for us all to babysit.” Heidi huffs looking at her watch and Demetri thinks this is going to be a long flight. 

Aro most certainly did have a plan! First, he needed to run a few tests. He wanted to see how much of Didi was in the recurrence’s form. If she shows up declaring Aro murdered her that could be a serious problem! He also had to figure out when would be the best time to show her to Marcus. Marcus recently rejoined the group from his annual morning. He sat in his normal seat to Aro’s right in his same indifferent mood. Aro recalls the days when Marcus’s laughter could be heard from rooms away. What Aro would give to hear his friend's laughter once again. 

Aro enters a sitting room where Giana replacement Francesa is hard at work making sure everything is ready. 

”My Lord Aro, ” Francesa bows her head, her voice a slightly higher pitch than normal. A sign that she is nervous. “Everything is ready for your inspection.” Francesa was clever enough for a human, only time will tell if she will fair better in her position that poor late Giana had. Francesca stands aside holding her breath well Aro walks around the table set for tea. Aro was sure to have Didi’s favorite flower brought it. He also placed a few other old belongings around, he wanted to see if this Holly Fraiser would notice them.

”Very nice, ” Was all Aro said causing Francesca to release a breath in relief, ”So you will welcome my guest. Give the man this credit card for their expense. I want you to tell them a bit about the history of Volterra. You will be responsible for them Francesa. They are to be kept away from the coven at this time, especially Marcus.” Aro points a finger at the girl, she nods her head in fearful understanding. 

For the first time in centuries, Aro was nervous. He watches as Francesca greets the Fraiser’s. He chooses to simply watch from a distance for now. Aro takes a seat at a table in the room next door, where a laptop is set up. As much as he hates this new human technology Aro has to admit it has its uses. Francesca escorted the pair into the room. Holly Fraiser holds onto her brother's arm as they make their way over to the table. 

“Oh, Max! Look, it's so fancy!” Holly says taking a seat reminding Aro that she is so very young. Only a few years older than Jane and Alec when he turned them. Francesca starts telling them some history of the castle, tours that are available. 

“These are just beautiful!” Holly interrupts Francesca leaving the table moving over to the flower Aro had purposely had pieced in the room. 

”They are hyacinth, native to Greece.” Francesca said before turning back to her conversation with the brother about the art museum. If Aro’s heart could beat he's sure it would have skipped at that moment. Didi’s favourite flowers have caught Holly’s eyes. Aro watched closely as Holly picks up a ring that he had set by the flower on the table. It is a simple gold band Aro had given Didi after her transformation. Holly examined the ring intently, placing it on her finger looking at it there.

”Hol!” Holly quickly removes the ring placing it back on the table looking slightly panicked. The brother's interruption angers Aro, he felt like they were on the cusp of making a discovery. ”You ok?” 

”Yeah, I'm fine.” The brother looks concerned raising from the table he moves to place a hand on Holly’s forehead. 

”You're pale, are you feeling sick? Francesca can you show us to our rooms. I think Holly needs to rest.” The brother puts a protective arm around his sister as Francesca leads them from the room. Aro sighs in frustration as he pushes the laptop screen closed. His little experiment was over with next to no information gained. 

”Just have a little nap ok.” Max said from the doorway. “I’m right across the hall when you wake up.” Max points over his shoulder, before giving Holly a concerned look. ”Rest Hol.” With that Holly was finally alone for the first time since she got home from school the day before? Or was it two days? The time change is messing with her. They arrived that morning in Florence, then spent over an hour in the car. She wasn't even sure what time it actually was now. 

Having a nap? Was Max serious? She slept the whole plane ride. Heidi woke both her and Max just before they landed, and boy was Max less than impressed to see Demetri there. Heidi was quick to explain that Demetri’s job was to locate the wins for her. ”He makes sure we find the right person and now he is our driver.” She said with a big toothy smile.

”Just stay clear of my sister, that goes for you too stretch!” Max grumbled at the two men as you exited the plane. You had to give it to Max, he sure knew how to make friends. That little scene made for an awkwardly uncomfortable car ride. Once they arrived in Volterra, Heidi left them with Francesca. 

”We’ll see you soon Holly.” That Felix guy said giving her a wink, causing Max to pull Holly to his side going into protective brother mode. Thankfully once Demetri and Felix were gone Max relaxed. The tea was nice and Francesca seemed very nice. Holly happily snacked on fancy sandwiches and little treats well listening to Francesca talking about how great Volterra is and all the fun activities available. Until she noticed the flower on the table across the room. They were just beautiful. She went to inspect them curious if they smelt as nice as they look. Holly was admiring the flowers when she noticed a gold band next to it on the table. Without even realizing it she had picked it up and placed it on her finger. Her heart literally skipped a beat as she looked at her finger. ’This is mine.’ A part of her mind whispered. Holly wasn't sure why but her heart ached as she looked at the ring that looked like it belonged on her finger. 

Max startled her when he called her name, she quickly removed the ring. Her heart is pounding as a concerned Max moves to feel her forehead and insisting she rest, but rest wasn't coming. 

All Holly could do now was pace the floor in her elaborate room. Her mind keeps going back to that ring. She wanted to go back and get it, it’s supposed to be on her finger. Her mind made up she quietly opens her door hoping it's not loud enough for Max to hear. As quiet as a mouse she moves down the hall retracing her route back to the tea room. Cautiously poking her head into the room making sure it was empty. The tea had been cleared away. She hurries over to the table, the flowers are still on the table but no ring to be found. Thinking that maybe it fell off the table she starts searching the floor on her hands and knees. Well, where did it go? Holly crawls around thinking maybe it rolled beneath one of the stands.

”Did you lose something?” A low musical sounding voice startles her. She looks up to see a man with an amused smile on his face looking down at her. Holly feels her cheeks burn at being caught lying on the floor her hand under a bookshelf feeling around in the darkness beneath. Not a very ladylike way to meet someone. ”Careful there could be a mousetrap under there!” Which a little gasp she pulls her hand out causes the man to chuckle as he holds out a gloved hand to help her to her feet. 

”So what did you lose?” He asked as he pulled her to her feet. 

”Nothing!” How could she possibly explain that she came back to get a ring that didn't even truly belong to her? She was now back up looking at the man in front of her. He looked familiar like she had met him before maybe when she was a kid. Realizing she’s starting she quickly looks away but he still had her hand in his. ”Oh um, I didn't mean to stare but have we met before?” 

”I can honestly say no, Miss Holly Fraiser that I have never met you before. It is a pleasure through.” He brings her hand to his lips brushing his surprisingly cold lips across her knuckles. ”You may call me Aro.” He said releasing her hand, she quickly pulled her hand to her chest. Startled by the coolest she felt against them only a moment ago.

”How do you know my name?” Holly wonders taking a cautious step away from the man.

”I know the names of all the guests that stay in my home, Miss. Fraser.” Aro smile raising his arms gesturing to the building. ”Welcome to my home.” His castle! He was probably some sort of prince and he just found her crawling around on the floor, how embarrassing. Holly was just so embarrassed.

”Oh well thank you, Sir.” He gave her a stern look causing her to correct herself quickly. ”I mean Aro. Your home is very beautiful.” 

”It's been in the family for centuries. I'm quite happy with it.” A silence falls between them for a moment and Holly feels very awkward. She bites her thumbnail, a bad habit but something she always does when she is anxious. 

Aro hummed as he looked at Holly causing her to feel like she's being appraised. ”I once knew a girl that bit her nail the exact same way. She only did it when she was nervous. Are you nervous Miss Fraiser?” 

”Well if you own a castle then you must be like the King of Volterra. I've never met royalty before. I don't really know the rules.” This causes Aro to chuckle again. ”I don't want to do anything wrong.” Aro clapped his hands together.

”She too was always concerned with pleasing others. You could say I’m royal but I'm not a King, either way, I'm not holding you to any prodigal, child.” Aro moved over to the sitting area. ”Please come sit Holly, I wish to tell you about the girl you remind me of.” Holly obeyed, taking a seat next to him. ”She was my sister, her name was Didyme. She was greatly loved by all that knew her. At the time I didn't realize what a gift that was. Sadly, she was murdered many years ago and well if I'm truthful about it her death affected me more than I thought I would.” Holly places her hand on his. She understood perfectly how he felt having lost her parents in a tragic way as well. 

”She too was kind!” Aro smiled looking down at their hands. ”Far too kind. I missed her greatly all these years, but having you here is making me very happy. It is a gift I feel rather undeserving of.” Aro gives Holly's hand a gentle squeeze. 

”May I ask how she died?” Aro’s grip tightens on Holly’s fingers. 

”I failed as an older brother. I didn't protect her from an enemy that she was too kind to see. An enemy that was too much of a fool to see her true value.” Holly moves closer taking both Aro hands in her. She was so touched with how much he loved his sister, in a way it reminds her of Max. ”Do you think she would forgive me?”

”Well if I am truly like her I can tell you I love my brother more than anyone and there is nothing he could do that I wouldn't forgive.” Holly watches as a sad smile appears on Aro’s face. She hopes this helps him with his grief. 

”I have a gift for you. I once gave this to my sister.” He held out the ring Holly had been searching the room for earlier. Holly was speechless and Aro lifted her hand and slid the ring on her finger. 

”I…..I…..” The ring is back on her finger where she wanted it. ”I am honored that you would give me something so precious.” 

”What in the hell is going on here?” Max stormed into the room. Holly quickly removes her hands from Aro’s

”Ah this must be the brother Holly speaks so highly over.” Aro stands and moves forward to shake Max’s hand.

”Well I'm definitely the brother that's going to kick your ass if I ever see you touch her again.” Aro freezes but he seems more amused by Max’s temper than offended.

”I believe introductions are in order. I'm your host Aro and you, of course, are Maxwell Fraiser. It is a pleasure to welcome you and your sister into my home.” Aro extends his hand to Max. ” Max is not responding well to Aro. Holly can see him fist balled up shaking at his side. She quickly moves forward intercepting her brother before he does something foolish.

”Max look at me. I'm sorry I didn't come to get you when I left my room. This is my fault! How about to make it up to you we go into town to that cafe Francesca told us about. Just you and me.” Max started to calm down a bit. ”Coffee and yummy snacks what do you think doesn't that sound like fun?” 

”Yeah. Yeah, that sounds fun.” Max said turning his full attention on Holly now. ”Just you and me.” 

Holly loops her arm with her brother's arm and with a little nod of her head to Aro she started to pull Max from the room. Aro for his part only watched them intently. Holly assumed he was just happy to avoid any further conflict.

Holly and Max spent the rest of their day exploring Volterra. Holly's sole focus was on making Max happy and once it got dark they made their way back to the castle. Holly was dead tired, she curls back up in her comfy bed taking this time to look at Didyme’s ring. She is not sure why she feels such a connection to this ring but she was just happy she once again have it on her finger.


	4. Chapter 4

All in all, Aro was quite pleased with the results so far. Holly did not merely resemble Didyme in physical appearance. He found that Holly had the same personality and even exhibits a connection to Didi's past belongings. Yet Holly Fraiser was different as well, a product of her age and time. Holly Fraiser was far less mature than Didi had been at her current age. Though that should be expected. In the end, they were all products of their time. 

Aro was once again observing the brother and sister as they once again had tea with Francesca. Aro found this relationship was proving to be quite interesting. Max Fraiser seemed to share Aro's desire for control though unlike Aro, his core personality revolved around protection. The protection of Holly especially, which just happened to be the one area Aro failed in as a brother. Though it also made that man overbearing, causing Holly to often compromise her wants and need to keep him happy. That seemed to be Holly’s primary goal, keep her brother happy. Aro sat back pensively watching the pair. Could this be attributed to Didi’s death? Did his murdering Didi somehow become the foundation for this new recurrences life? 

Aro knew his time was running out, the pair had been here over a week. They are starting to question when they will be returning home. Aro hadn't completed his study yet, in fact, the more he observed the more questions he had. He also wasn't able to get Holly alone to study her without the influence of her brother since the day they arrived. 

Aro's first thought was Heidi, she could easily distract the boy but she, unfortunately, was off procuring the covens next feast. So it was down to Francesca.Aro giving her directed order to distract the brother by any means necessary. So now he watches the determined female set to work. He watches as Francesca flatters and flirts with Max who blushes but seems to be enjoying the attention he is receiving. Holly seems to be overjoyed by the scene before her, pouncing on the opportunity.

”Max you know, I'm really tired after all that walking today. Why don't you take Francesca out for dinner tonight? I'll stay here and veg out!” Holly smiled widely looking between the pair. It took some more pushing for Holly and a pouty lip from Francesca to cave the man. 

Aro smiled smugly when the date was set. Closing the computer. He would have a meal organized for Holly so he could observe her alone again. 

Aro walked around the table setting once again slightly nervous. As he waits for Holly to arrive. When she entered Aro was hit with her sweet scent. It only then that it occurred to Aro that he hadn't fed in a while. Perhaps it wouldn't be safe for Holly to be alone with him. Aro waves off the thought. He would be fine, he had centuries of experience under his belt. He could hand being around the girl even if he was thirsty.

”My dear, how happy I am that you were able to join me.” Aro welcomed Holly as she entered the room. 

”I should cancel.” Max said pacing back and forth in front of Holly. 

”Don't be silly. She's really cute and seems to really be into you.” Holly said stopping Max’s nervous pace. She pushes the hair off his forehead giving it a bit more style. 

”I can’t just leave you here alone.” Max murmured taking Holly’s hand. ”What if something happens?” 

”What could possibly happen? Francesca said my supper will be in the same dining room we eat in every night. I'll eat and I'll return to my room. I'll watch some TV and go to bed early. Please, Max, go and have some fun for once. You deserve it!” She places a kiss on her brother's cheek. Giving him a little push out the door. ”Just go already!” 

Holly was so happy that Max was going on a date, she put her earbuds in and did a happy dance around her room before flopping down on her bed with a satisfied sigh. This was totally good for him. Max needs to start doing normal things. She wasn't a kid anymore. He needed to start living his life a bit instead of worrying about her all the time. When her stomach gave a grumble she decided it was time to head to the dining room. With her phone still provided some music she hummed along she made her way down the hallway. 

She enters the dining room surprised to see Aro there. He said something but she didn't hear him.

”Sorry I didn't catch that.” She quickly pulls out her earbuds. ”I was just welcoming you, child. Please join me.” Holly smiled and moved to the seat Aro had pulled out for her. Had he always looked that pale? Maybe he was sick, maybe that's why she hasn't seen him since the first day. As Aro pushed her seat in Holly noticed his grip on the chair tightened, a pained look on his face. 

”Lord Aro are you alright?” He released the chair giving her a reassuring smile as he makes his way to the seat across the table.

”Just Aro my dear, there will be no formality between us.” He pulled the lid off the tray between them and revealed delicious smelling fajitas. ” I heard this is your favourite.” She gave him an appreciative smile but didn't have the heart to tell him it's actually Max’s favourite. 

”Yes this is wonderful thank you.” She smiled while preparing her plate. ”Are you feeling alright? You just seem a little pale.” 

”It is sweet of you to be concerned but I assure you I'm fine. I am simply overjoyed to see you again. Have you been enjoying your stay?” She and Aro talked about the city. He had many questions about Max and their relationship. 

”It's him and me. We take care of each other because that's what family does. Aren't you going to eat?” Holly was nibbling on her second fajitas but so far Aro hasn't had any. Holly was embarrassed that she was the only one eating. She felt a blush flood her cheek. She looks up to find Aro watching her with a hungry look in his eyes. Aro’s hands are gripping the table firmly and Holly's heart accelerates, she has to fight a strong urge to run. 

”No I’m eating a bit later, I just wanted to keep you company.” Aro smiled but it didn't quite reach his eye. An uneasy feeling flooded her. She poked around a bit more at her food. ”Pardon me my dear but I must leave you.” Aro quickly got up and with an almost unnatural speed, he made his way out of the room. Holly watched after him unsure of what just happened.

She wasn't sure what she did but she clearly did something to offend Aro. Having totally lost her appetite and slowly made her way down the hall looking at the art. 

Holly says Heidi down the hall with a group of people, it must be a tour of some kind. Holly never got a tour of the whole castle, so she decided to tag along. Holly makes her way follow behind the group. She looks at the old painting, one catches her eye and she stops to examine it. The nameplate says, Marcus. She took in his face. There was just something familiar about it. It was almost comforting. She was lost in thought as she studied the painting. It looked hundreds of years old. Yet the man looked so familiar. 

”Come along. Stay together!” Heidi called Holly moves away from the painting following along.

”Welcome dear guest.” Holly hears Aro’s voice as she makes her way through the massive door leading into what appears to be a throne room. The doors close behind her as she looks around she Demetri and Felix across the room next to gives them a little wave. Oddly Demetri's face turned into a look of complete horror but Felix well he looked at her with an evil grin that made a scream build in her lungs. Though her scream was drowned out by so many others in the room.

Demetri didn't know why but he found himself going down the hall where Holly was sleeping every night since she arrived. He would listen to her steading breathing and heartbeat through the door. He doesn't know why but it brought him comfort. He chalks it up to habit. He followed her for a month before bringing her here. Old habits die hard he guesses but to see her walk into the throne with Heidi, if he had a heartbeat he's sure it would have stopped at that moment. What was she doing here? Felix beside him is gleeful at the sight. ”Mine.” Was all he said with a big smile.

”No you fool. It's obviously a mistake.” Demetri says shoving Felix back. 

”I called dibs!” Felix shoved Demetri aside making his way to Holly. Felix maybe is strong but Demetri was by far faster. Demetri slammed into Holly pulling her protectively to his chest, snarling at Felix telling him to back off. He pulls Holly to the corner. 

”Close your eyes, Holly. You don't have to see any of this.” Demeter takes a protective stance in front of Holly.

”I called dibs! She's mine!” Felix came at Demetri again getting right into his face. 

”I suggest you take another before they're all gone, Felix.” Demeter watches as Felix huff's pulling an old man that was cowering on the ground and feeds. 

Soon there was only one heart beep left in the room and it was pounding so fast. The other vampire started looking for it. It was soon followed by a sob. 

”Why is one still alive?” Caius called out rising from his throne. Aro joined him. Felix was looking murderous at Demetri as the two leaders made their way to the corner where Holly was curled up sobbing.

”Master I figure it had to be a mistake for her to be here.” Demetri hurriedly explained. He moved aside revealing Holly to the crowd. 

”Oh, Holly.” Aro looked at her with such pity. 

”Well someone please explain to me why IT’s still alive.” Caius angrily spat out. Holly looked up at the crowd of vampires forming around her. Demetri heard her poor already accelerated heart speed up even quicker. There was a murmur from the group even Caius seemed to be at a loss looking at Holly. Another sob rocks her little body. 

Aro moves forward, Demetri moves out his master's way. ”Holly child it's ok. No one will harm you. You're not like those other people your special.” Aro whispers to her. Aro puts an arm around Holly pulling her to her feet. A gasp is heard from the chairs where Marcus still was sitting in his seat indifferent to the disturbance in the court until that moment.

”My Sun!” In the blink of the eye, he was in front of the crying Holly. ”How can this be?” Marcus pulled Holly to him in an embrace, well Aro whispers to be gentle that she is highly breakable.

All Demetri could hear was the sound of Holly's poor heart and the gasps of the panic attack that is surely taking hold. Then her heart suddenly begins to slow. Holly Fraiser had passed out. ”My sun!” Marcus pulls her way looking concerned. The girl was out, her eyes red and puffy. ”My sun?” Marcus gives her a little shake. 

”Marcus she is fine, it was all just too much for her. Poor thing.” Aro goes to take Holly from Marcus’s arms but gets a snarl in response. ”My apologies, ” Aro said with an amused smile. ”I suggest we take her back to her room. She needs to rest.” Aro cautious brushes some strangle of hair from Holly's face.

”She will stay in my room.” With that Marcus disappeared from the room with Holly cradled in his arms. The crowd starts to break away all whispering about the events. Aro looks at Demetri.

”My boy, I owe you a great debt. How upset I would've been had anything happened to sweet Holly Fraiser.” Demetri can only nod. ”I see you missed your meal in the process. Go feed. I am proud of you, my boy!” Caius pounce on Aro demanding an explanation. Demetri takes this chance to leave only to find a pissed off Felix waiting for him.

”She was mine!” Felix growled getting all up in Demetri’s face. 

”Aro would have killed you if you feed off her. I saved your life. Your welcome!” Demeter shoved past Felix making his way outside. Aro was right about one thing Demetri did need to feed.


	5. Chapter 5

How close Aro had come to losing Holly Fraiser. In hindsight, it had been foolish to leave her to wander the halls unsupervised but he was simply too thirsty to remain close to her for the duration of her meal. Aro assumed the girl would have simply returned to her room. Not wonder that castle alone only to join Heidi’s little ‘tour group’! Now look at the mess they were in, he had hoped to have more time but it would seem fate was determined to push his hand, he would have to turn Holly Fraiser now or kill her, strangely neither choice seemed to please him. 

“Do you care to explain to me what the hell is going on?” Caius demanded harshly after the curious coven dispersed from the room. Aro was staring out the window at the garden, lanterns lighting the pathways so people could still enjoy the garden in the evening. Honestly, Aro didn’t feel like dealing with Caius at the moment. Aro had more important things to do, he needed to make sure the young Miss Fraiser wasn’t hurt. Marcus could have easily broken her in his embrace only moments ago. Also, Aro is curious to see Holly’s reaction to Marcus. Would Marcus somehow trigger some sort of centuries-old memory of her past life? Aro figured that was unlikely. After all, being in his presence didn’t seem to affect the girl. No Aro believes he is safe from any “You Killed Me” accusation from the young girl. Holly appears to have the same likes and dislikes as Didyme. She also seems to be naturally drawn to Didyme’s old possession but Didyme’s actual memories not so much. 

It is unfortunate that this would be Marcus and Holly’s first meeting. Aro had been secretly planning a perfect meeting too, he was going to have them meet in the very garden he was looking at now. Well, there’s no use crying over spilled milk! They would just have to clean it up. The girl will likely be hysterical when she wakes, Aro releases a frustrating sigh, how complicated everything has just become. “Well?” Caius demanded again when Aro didn’t respond fast enough from his liking.

“What is there to explain to Caius, you saw for yourself,” Aro replied coolly, the tone was a clear warning for Caius to back off. In fact, Aro was not going to stay here to be questioned. “I need to go check on the girl.” Aro turns to flee Caius down the hall but to no avail, Caius was right behind him.

“You're right, I did see. You found a human that resembles Didyme, great….. Fantastic! But why is she still human? If you wish for her to replace Didyme then do so!” Aro takes the halls leading him to Marcus’s wing of the palace. “I hope you're not thinking about using her to create your own half breed monsters!” Caius spoke the words with pure disgust. Aro freezes on the spot, the thought had never occurred to him but by god Caius is right! This could prove to be an interesting opportunity. No, Aro shakes his head, Marcus and Holly have only just met, it was too early to think about them creating a hybrid for him. “That’s your plan, isn’t it?! I will not tolerate one here in my home, Aro. They should all be destroyed.” Caius hissed at Aro, the whole coven is aware of Caius feeling about the hybrids since they were discovered, Aro, on the other hand, sees the hybrid as an opportunity and well he hates the fact the Carlisle get to have one and he doesn’t. 

“Relax old friend, I have no such plan. I merely wish to give Marcus the choice concerning the girl's fate.” They are now outside the door of Marcus's rooms. ”Now if you’ll excuse me.” Aro makes a quick escape shutting the door in Caius' annoyed face. The east wing of the castle is Marcus’. The walls are filled with books, enough to rival any library in the world. For as much as Aro’s life is about collecting power, Marcus’ is about collecting knowledge. Books about every subject could be found here, in Marcus' private collection. One of the things Aro always did admire about Marcus, he truly was one of the more adaptable vampires. In the corner of the room was a computer system. Marcus embraced new technology and marvelled at the humans and their inventive nature. 

In the center of the room Aro finds Marcus kneels still as a statue next to the sofa, he just watches the still unconscious Holly Fraiser sleep. “If she wakes to find you staring at her it may frighten her,” Aro whispers moving to the backside of the sofa to inspect Holly Fraiser’s condition. 

“I have never seen my Sun sleep before. How is this possible?” Marcus asks, still keeping his eyes trained on the sleeping girl. “My Didyme, a human?”

“Well firstly her name is Holly, Holly Fraiser.” The girl murmurs in her sleep wrapping her arm around her body as if hugging herself. “I can’t explain it, as far as I can tell she is the first recurrence we have ever encountered.”

“Recurrence?” Marcus said under his breath,” So she is not my Didyme.” Aro could hear the disappointment in Marcus' voice. 

“From what I can tell she is and isn’t, she may have a different name and no memory of her former self but she most certainly is the same girl I called sister all those years ago.” Aro had no other way of describing Holly Fraiser. “She is an enigma, I have yet to solve.” Aro can’t help but be excited. Holly Fraiser held his interest much like the hybrids and after thousands of years, things were finally starting to get interesting again.

“You have been studying her? How long have you been hiding her from me?” Marcus asks with an indignant tone. The girl murmurs again in her uneasy sleep, likely her weak human mind is trying to process the events and is resulting in a nightmare, Aro and Marcus watch the girl silently for a moment. 

“She arrived a few weeks ago, Sulpicia actually made the discovery! How could I not study her?” Marcus looks up clearly angered by this news but Aro is unfazed by his reaction. If Aro had to do it over he would have done it the same minus the last hour of course. 

“Do you think I injured her?” Marcus murmured as he placed his hand on the girl's forehead. “She is not waking.” The concern in Marcus's voice made Aro smile. The girl already seems to have Marcus wrapped around her finger. Aro watched as Marcus fussed over her.

“Max, why is it so cold in here? Is the heater broken again?” Marcus pulls his hand away in a flash; as if it was never there. Holly stirs her, her arm searching for something. “Where is my blanket?” 

“Who is Max?” Aro suppresses a smile, Marcus was never a jealous man but hearing Holly calling for Max seemed to upset him. It was at this moment that Holly Fraiser’s eyes popped open, locking on Marcus.

*******

The screams fill the air as Holly watches a little blond girl evilly smiling at a man not far from where she stands. The man doubled over clearly in pain as the girl pounced on him, biting him! She was actually biting him! Holly looks away in horror only to see the Felix guy is looking at her with the same hungry look she had seen on the blond girl's face. Holly’s now terrified mind can’t even try to register what's happening. All she knows is she’s in danger, until Demetri! He had her concealed behind him, she could no longer see what was happening but that didn’t stop the screams of terror or pleas for help.

After some time the screams stopped, Demetri moved aside showing the room now littered with bodies scattered about the floor. The people that remain standing are all staring at her with red eyes. Holly is cold, a chill has filled her body and is terrified to her very core. Her one comfort is Demetri, he was holding her hand.

“Who is Max?” She hears an unknown voice say, her eyes fly open and land on a familiar looking face, she has seen this man somewhere before…...oh right the old painting in the hallway except he had the same red eyes as the people in her dream. She must still be dreaming! 

“Relax Marcus it’s her older brother. I brought him here as well.” Aro said, studying her. Holly can’t help but notice his black eyes from dinner were now red as well. “I think she may be in stock? Holly dear how are you feeling?” Holly sits up taking in the unfamiliar room. Dang, that’s a lot of books! Other than the windows it was wall to wall, ceiling to floor books. Holly’s arms break out in goosebumps, why is it so cold in here? She rubs her arm trying to warm up. The painting guy seemed to notice she was cold and in a blink of an eye, he was handing her a blanket. He must be a magic man too, cause one second he was there no blanket and next tada blanket! She takes the blanket trying to avoid looking at him in his creepy red eyes. ”Holly child are you feeling ok?” Aro asked her once again, breaking her attention away from the painting man. 

‘I’ll be fine when I wake up.” She said wrapping a blanket around herself. She hears Aro whisper to Marcus something about thinking she’s dreaming. She doesn't think she’s dreaming, she has to be dreaming. They both have red eyes like demons, that can’t be real.

“Oh my Sun, you are not dreaming.” The painting man said softly. My Sun? She had heard those two words before! Just after…..oh God! Reality decided to slap her hard in the face. Sending her into a panic attack. She looks at the two men and bolts. She tried to run for the door but Aro was now in front of it. How did he get there so fast? 

“To slow,” Aro said with an amused smile. “Holly my dear, calm down. There’s no reason to be frightened. We will not harm you.” Aro raised his hand moving forward towards her slowly in the same way she would a frightened animal on the streets. 

“Breathe my Sun.” The painting man says from behind her. “You need to breathe or you will pass out again.” Holly turns to go for the other door at the end of the room but in a blink of an eye, the painting man is in front of it. Holly was now in sheer panic mode. There was no were to go and these guys would obviously catch her if she did manage it. How were they so fast? “Aro I don’t think her heart can take it, it’s beating much too fast.” Holly’s tear ducts decide to start working as she backs her way into the bookshelf, she slides down to the floor hugging her legs to herself and cries.

“Holly dear one, oh don’t cry.” Aro was still slowly moving closer which only made her cry harder. What are they? Why are they so fast? 

“My Sun,” The painting man was now kneeling next to her pulling her panicked body into his arm, cradling her to his chest. “I can not bear to see you cry.” He whispered as Holly struggled to get free. She pushed against the man’s chest with all her might but to no avail. The man just kept holding her firmly to him. His cold hands gently rub her back and shoulders as he hushes her. Far too soon for Holly’s liking, she became too tired to fight his hold and ended up going limp in his arms, crying more tears of defeat. 

“Marcus you need to be careful.” Aro snapped at him. “You have scared the life out of the girl.” 

“I am being careful Aro, you think I’ve never held a human before? I have never seen my Sun so upset.” The man said as he continued to gently rub Holly’s back. Holly didn’t know why but in her defeat she had started to find herself calming down in the stranger's embrace. Her panicked crying soon started to subside. 

“Who are you?” Holly managed to choke out, into the stranger's chest trying to give one more push but his arms still held on firmly. What are you? Was what she should have asked! 

Holly felt the wind blow through her hair, she lifted her head to see she was now back on the couch sitting curled up in the painting man's lap. His arm around her holding her from any escape attempts. Holly jumps when a cold hand rubs her gently across her cheek, wiping away her tears, her eyes locked on the painting man's face again, they just sat quietly for a moment before Aro took a seat next to them.

“Good you have come down, glad you got that out of your system. Now we can talk.” Aro said as he patted her knee as if amused. “Holly my dear, I had hoped to introduce you two under better circumstances but here we are. Holly this is Marcus, Marcus this is Holly Fraiser.” Aro said, clapping his hands together happily.

****

Demetri returned a few hours later after he fed only to find a commotion in the castle. The brother was freaking out screaming through the halls.

“Please Max you need to calm down.” Francesca hurried behind the annoying brother that’s screaming Holly’s name at the top of his lungs. Which would undoubtedly start to attract the attention of the coven.

“HOLLY! HOLLY!” The brother screams well Francesca shushed him, grabbed hold of Max’s arm trying to hold him in place. “Get off me, something is wrong! Holly needs me.” Max shoved Francesca off him “HOLLY!” Demetri notices a few of the other coven members showing up to see what the problem is. 

“Please Max, please you don’t want to upset the others here, please!” Francesca begs as she too looks around in fear. 

“Is everything alright human?” Demetri shakes his head as Jane and Alec both pop out of the shadows. He knew this wasn’t going to end well and strangely he feels the need to intervene. So here he is stepping in again. He wasn’t sure what these Fraiser siblings had with attracting attention from dangerous vampires but they sure had a knack at getting it. 

“Jane, Alec, I'll take care of him,” Demetri said, showing up next to a hyperventilating Francesca. 

“Demetri are you sure you don’t need our help?” Jane said sweetly, “He is being awfully loud. I think he needs to learn some manners.” Jane eyes Max that thankfully seems to finally sense the danger he is in as he takes in the twins. 

“He will quiet down soon, you have my word.” Demetri takes Max by the arm pulling him away from the twins, Francesca falling silently behind. Once around the corner, Max opens his mouth to speak, but Demetri is having none of it. He grabs Max by the throat and pulls him in close so the guy can get a good look at Demetri. So he can take in Demetri’s pale skin, see his red eyes. 

“What the hell?” Max bleaches before Demetri and when he feebly tries to break out of Demetri’s hold.

“Shut your mouth, Max,” Demetri warns as Francesca breaks out into apologizes

“I am so sorry, sir. We were having dinner when he insisted on returning. He said his sister needed him and well when she wasn’t in her room…...well I just couldn’t control him.” Francesca whispers as they move down the hall, she wrings her hands together nervously. If Demetri is being honest Aro has replaced girls in her position for less so she should be nervous. 

He takes Max back to his room, shoving him through the door, stopping Francesca outside. “Francesca you need to explain things to him.” Demetri points his finger threateningly at her. “Holly somehow ended up in the throne room at feeding.” Francesca gasped looking at Demetri in shock. “She is fine. Master Aro wouldn’t let anyone harm her but I need you to keep him in here, quiet. I will go see what’s happening.” Francesca nods in understanding. “You!” Demetri entered the room causing Max to stumble back onto his bed. “You stay here! I’m going to find your sister.” Demetri's threatening started at the man who seemed to finally be speechless.

Demetri turns and storms from the room, heading to see if he can find out how Holly is doing and to let Aro know the brother is in on their secret. One thing Demetri did know is these Fraiser’s are going to be the death of him!


	6. Chapter 6

Aro watched as the tiny yet determined Holly Fraiser made yet another feeble escape attempt from Marcus’s hold. The silly child would push with all her strength until her pitifully weak arms trembled from the effort. When her arms could take no more she would release a whiny of defeat weakly collapsing into Marcus’s hold, only to repeat the same process minutes later. If only she would realize she could never break Marcus’s hold, at least not in her current pathetic form. Aro felt himself starting to feel pity for the girl as she failed at yet another attempt but this time tears slid down her face and she released a frustrated whine. 

”Please no more tears my Sun.” Marcus says as he desperately tries to comfort the girl, she fearfully stares at Marcus as he attempts to wipe away her tears. 

”Stop touching me!” She turned her head trying unsuccessfully to avoid Marcus' hand. Marcus ignores her ply and continues in his attempt to gently remove the tears from her cheek. ”No, I said NO! Get your freezing hands-off ME!” She snaps, throws her teeth, the fearful look in her eyes has been replaced with anger and she balls up her little fist and hits Marcus in the chest with all the might her feeble arm has to offer which only results in her now clenching her hand to her chest in pain. “Son of A……….OUCH! What the hell?” She hissed through her teeth, her determined anger quickly replaced with a puzzled fear as to why her strike had no impact at all and only resulted in her pain.

“Marcus, maybe you should consider releasing the girl, give her some room to breathe,” Aro suggested, as much fun as he was having watching this little meeting, he was now starting to grow impatient with the girls whining, the pity he had felt was now quickly changing to annoyance. He didn't remember humans being this querulous. Then again the only humans he encountered the past hundred years that weren’t food had all been eager to please ladies like young Francesca. Perhaps, humans were naturally this bothersome when they are not hoping to impress a vampire's counsel for a chance at immortality. 

“She will only try to run again if I do, besides I like her where she is,” Marcus said calmly as he attempts to stroke the girl's face, again she averts her head trying to escape Marcus’s touch and again she sadly fails.

”Holly dearest,” Aro says, trying to draw the girls fearful stare away from Marcus, who was now delicately pulling wayward strands of her hair out of her face. He was completely enthralled by the young Holly, which was entirely the purpose of her being brought here but still, Aro now requires both their attention. Things needed to be explained to the girl, she may have already damaged her hand with her feeble strike earlier. ”Marcus please refrain from a moment, you are overwhelming the child.” Aro says exasperated as Marcus is now trying to comfort and calm Holly, he whispers to her to tell her that she will always be safe with him. How he would never allow anyone to harm her, unfortunately, Marcus delivered the entire thing in Italian! 

“Marcus, she doesn’t speak Italian.” Aro quietly reminds him, “Please just release her for a moment brother, we need to explain things. Then you will be free to coddle the girl until your heart's content.” This seems to get a rise out of Holly, as she starts to put up a fight in Marcus’s arms yet again. 

“No, there will be no cuddling! I’m not cuddling with anyone.” Aro can’t help but laugh at the child now, she clearly doesn’t understand and has let your tiny mind draw conclusions to the meaning of the word coddle. 

“Oh young one, please stop fighting us, you will only hurt yourself, besides you clearly have seen by now that there is no way for you to out power us, so why don’t you just relax for a moment, let me explain some of what you have seen so far.” Aro stands moving over to the couch placing a hand on Marcus should. “Brother please,” Marcus reluctantly, releases his hold on Holly and Aro for his part offers the girl a helping hand to stand. 

********

Holly is desperately trying to get out of Marcus’s arms. What the hell was wrong with him? No matter how hard she fought, protested, pushed or even hit the man his firm hold doesn’t give. In fact, hitting him ended up hurting her hand more than anything. It was like she pounded her first into a concrete wall, her hand was still throbbing from the punch she gave the man. At this point even if she did get free from his hold she knew she was too weak to make a decent run for it. Her arms and legs ache from the effort she has already put into her escape attempts but she wasn’t going to give up. She couldn’t give up! She needs to get back to Max. Oh, Max! He was probably back from his date and she knew he was going to freak out when he found her room empty. She should be in her room right now watching tv, waiting to tease her brother about his night out. Instead, she was here with whatever these two guys are …..she didn’t care anymore, she no longer cared why they had red eyes or that they were super strong or fast, all she cared about was getting back to Max and getting him the hell out of this place. 

As if God heard her prayers the hold on her was finally released and Aro was offering her a hand. “Now Holly, let's have a seat over here and I’ll explain everything.” She accepts his cold hand and she is pulled to her feet and placed in the chair that Aro had once occupied. “I am sure you have any questions after everything you just saw.” Now free from Marcus’s hold the man is eyeing her longingly and well it was creeping her out big time. Aro clears his throat trying to get her attention. “Holly now is the time for you to ask any question you may have.”

“I….. I don’t have any questions. I just want to find Max and go home. Can I just go home?” She pleads desperately to leave. 

“Absolutely not!” Marcus growls out angrily, in a blink of an eye, Marcus was back on his feet really to snatch her back up into his arms. Thankfully Aro moved to block him.

“Brother please,” Was all Holly heard before Aro’s voice went far too low for her to hear but once again she blinked and Marcus was back seated on the couch just staring at her looking annoyed. Aro releases a sigh and he pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Now Holly, I know this has been an odd day for you sweet girl.” Aro pauses taking her in for a moment. “Honestly I don’t know where to start with this. Perhaps it’s just best to start at the beginning and for you to understand maybe it is best to just show you. Please follow me.” She hesitantly follows Aro into the adjoining room, a quick glance over her shoulder shows that Marcus is not far behind silently following her. 

The room they entered was a parlour room similar to the one she and Max ate their dinners in. A leather sofa was sitter before a large stone fireplace, a grand piano sat in the far corner. Holly was scanning the room for a potential escape route, there were two windows that could work if only it were day time, she thought looking sadly at the ink blackness outside those windows, she wouldn’t dare make an escape attempt in the darkness, she couldn’t even see how high up they are, the last thing she needed was to fall to her death! 

Aro clears his throat drawing her attention back, he stands before a wall that clearly holds a large painting much like all the rest around the castle, except this one has a black fabric draped over it counselling the painting from view. 

“This is what I want to show you,” Aro says and with a woosh, the fabric is pulled away revealing the painting hidden beneath and well it was a painting of you…..well except that on the bass template on the frame was the name Didyme. She looked like you or well you guess it's more like you looked like her really but that still didn’t explain anything.

“I painted it from memory,” Marcus whispers from behind her causing her to jump, she had not realized he was standing so close. “Now that you are here though I see I wasn’t even close in capturing your beauty my Sun. Perhaps we should have a new one done, once you have changed of course.” Changed? What did they want her to change into a dress or something? Well, that’s not happening! 

“Brother!” Aro snapped, “You will frighten the girl!” Aro holds his hand out gesturing for her to come closer which she does happily just to get away from Marcus, who was towering over her shoulder. “Holly love, this is a portrait of my sister Didyme.” She eyes the painting as a memory of a story Aro had told her about his sister when they first met. ”Clearly you can see the resemblance I'm sure.” Aro smiled at her. 

”The sister you told me about?” Her eyes go back to the portrait, it was odd that you look so much like the women but really what did it matter? Why did she have an uneasy feeling in her stomach? 

”Yes, exactly! Didyme was my beloved sister and all adored her.” Aro paused for a moment, ”She was also Marcus' cherished mate.” Mate……Holly glances back over her shoulder to see Marcus intently staring at her. She glances back at the portrait feeling a fresh panic attack setting in. What the hell did these guys want from her? What did they want her to dress up and act like that dead woman? 

”I’m not her!” Holly blurted out, ”Sure I look similar to this woman but I mean I'm me, I’m Holly!” Holly starts to back away from them both slowly, but Marcus was next to her in a second.

”You are my Sun. You can not lie to me!” Marcus chuckles quietly as he places a hand on your shoulder causing you to jump away with a squeak. A frown replaces a small smile that had been on Marcus' face. 

”That is only the first part of what we need to discuss Holly dearest. You must have noticed by now that we are not exactly human.” Holly bites back the urge to say ’No Shit!’ but there didn't seem to be a nice way to say ’you are all a bunch of red-eyed freaks’ so Holly can only nod her head in acknowledgement. Aro slowly paced the floor before her as a long pause of heavy air of anticipation built. Aro has Holly full attention as she waits for the mystery to be solved. Marcus though was having none of it as he lets out an exasperated sigh.

”Enough with the theatrics Aro, just tell the girl.” Aro starts laughing gleefully. He was enjoying whatever game this is. 

”Spoiling my fun, you're worse than Caius!” Aro's comment seems to amuse Marcus, who started laughing, it was a musical laugh that made butterflies flutter in her stomach and Holly found herself captivated by the sound. It was only when Aro started speaking again that her fixation broke. ”Very well, Holly dearest what do you know about Vampires?” What vampires? Both men just keep staring at her waiting for a reply. What did she know about vampires? 

”I read Brim Stoker’s Dracula in school and I’ve watched a few episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.” This got both men laughing again, and Holly was just puzzled beyond belief. ”What’s so funny about that?” 

”Sweet Clueless child!” Aro sighs and his face suddenly becomes deadly serious. ”You happen to be standing in a room with two vampires dear one and we are laughing because the notion is so completely absurd, a human slaying a vampire! As if your kind is fast enough.” As if to prove his point Aro crossed the room and is now next to the grand piano in a flash. ”As if you could overpower us.” Aro lifts the piano with one hand as if it weighed nothing. Holly watches in a mix of awe and stunned horror. Aro set the piano down before he pulled a decorative sword down from the wall. He swishes the blade back and forth as he slowly moves back toward her. ”As if a wooden stake could piece our flesh.” Without any warning, Aro stabs Marcus straight in the chest with the sword. Holly let out a little scream only to see that instead of a gaping hold in Marcus' chest there was now a bent and broken sword in Aro’s hand.

”That was the sword that beheaded Anne Boleyn Aro, it was irreplaceable.” Marcus scolded and Holly could only watch in stunned amazement. ”And you ruined my shirt.” Marcus says and he wasn't lying there was now a gaping hole of the torn fabric where Aro had stabbed him but the now exposed pale skin beneath was completely unscathed. 

After the initial shock of what she had just seen passed Holly was struck with newfound terror. As she makes a foolishly hopeful dash for the exit only to find herself once again locked in Marcus' cold embrace. She fought with everything she had to break free. 

Vampires!! She needs to get out of here! 

*******

Demetri wasn’t sure what exactly he walked into when he entered Marcus’s wing. Aro standing with a broken sword in his hand well a terrified Holly fought against Marcus who repeatedly warned the girl to be careful that she would hurt herself. In a moment all that changed, when Holly Fraiser saw Demetri standing in the doorway it was as if time had stopped. Aro was still as a statue was observing the scene. Holly was looking at Demetri as if he was her personal saviour! Demetri would have gladly played that rule for Holly Fraise, how he wished he could swoop in and take her away but that wasn't possible unless he wished to die. Which might happen anyways as Marcus lets out a low growl. 

“Why does my Sun look at you so?” Even without Marcus' gift of seeing bonds, it was clear that Holly Fraiser seemed to view Demetri in a different light than the two coven leaders in the room and even though secretly Demetri was thrilled at the thought of having caught the girls eye but it was only putting him in a very awkward position with one of the senior leaders. Marcus was nearly crushing the tiny human girl against his chest trying to turn her glance away from Demetri, causing the girl to renew her fight against him. 

“Demetri help me.” All heard her sad pleas which didn’t help the situation, didn’t she understand even if he wanted to he can’t stand against Marcus or Aro. It would be a death sentence! The girl continues to struggle naturally causing Marcus to further tighten his hold. 

“Gentle Marcus,” Aro snapped at this point, “Clearly the girl is confused about things. She clearly views Demetri as a protector after the unpleasantness in the throne room. Nothing more, there’s no need to overreact.” Demetri for his part could only stand there, he was breaking one of the unspoken rules of their kind. Never get between mates and Holly Fraiser like it or not is Marcus’ mate. “Let us not forget Demetri did us a great service by protecting young Holly. A service I don’t believe you have thanked him for yet.” Aro said coolly which seemed to help calm Marcus a little.

“True, I am very grateful to you Demetri but from now on you stay away from my Sun. She is mine!” Demetri let out a sigh of relief as Marcus stared him down. It’s a challenge if Demetri were going to attempt to stake a claim now would be the time, but that would result in a fight. A fight in which either he or Marcus would die, and frankly Marcus is a highly-skilled fighter having trained most of the coven himself. Even though Demetri feels an inexplicable draw to young Holly Fraiser he doesn't like his chances if it came to a fight. 

“Yes Master of course,” He offers a bow with respect to Marcus before turning to Aro. “I am here because the brother was causing a bit of a scene and attracting unnecessary attention upon himself looking for Lady Holly.” Though it was not official yet Demetri thought he would play it safe and use the title normally applied to the coven leaders' mates. ”I have left him with Francesca for the moment but he could become a potential problem.” 

”Max!” Holly was struggling against Marcus again.”I want to see my brother.” Demetri watches Holly switch her tactics. She stops struggling; she just surrenders in Marcus hold looking up at him. ”Please can I please see my brother.” 

”Will that make you happy, my sun?” One nod from Holly was all it took. It was clear if Holly didn't fight him there is nothing that Marcus would deny this girl. All she had to do was ask and the man would make sure she had it. They would all be in trouble if Holly became wise to the power she has over this man. 

In the end, Demetri is sent to fetch the brother and return with him. He was in no hurry to return. He didn't like seeing Holly in Marcus' arms and he hated the fact that there was nothing he could do about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Aro had originally planned on getting rid of the brother but if he can keep Holly calm then perhaps he had a use for now. Aro simply could not risk her accidentally harming herself trying to escape or worse have Marcus accidentally harming her trying to restrain her. She is so fragile and yet so completely unaware of that fact.

”What else do you want my Sun?” Marcus gently caressed the girl's cheek. ”Name it and I will see to it that it is done, anything to make you happy.”

”I…..I want to go home.” The girl stammered looking hopefully up at Marcus. Aro chuckled, of course, she would overreach and request the impossible. That was one trait he had always admired in Didyme, there was never any half measure in her dreams. Sadly she lacked the drive to follow through to complete those dreams. She would simply move onto the next dream leaving the rest to catch up. His sister was the original dreamer of the Volturi court, where they would rule and dispense justice for their kind. All this was her dream until she became bored with it and wanted to leave. Why could he simply not let her go?

”You are home my Sun. You just don't realize it yet.” Marcus chuckled patting her head like she was an endearing child asking to have a dessert before supper.

”I have to go home, I have to go back to school and then it's graduation and prom. Max promised I could go!” She started making a list of all these trivial goals, all of them seem so entirely pointless to the men before her.

”Child you will have no need for any of those things, we are offering you a better future.” Aro smiled happily, opening his arms, they were offering her immortality, to live forever in a castle where every meal is brought to her. She will never have to work or struggle all she has to do is keep Marcus happy existing peacefully with them all.

”I….I liked my life the way it is. I like going to school and seeing my friends.” Oh no Aro can see tears building in the girls eyes again, he can't recall humans ever crying this much, was there a limit on the number of tears one human can create? He truly hoped so.

”You will make new friends here, you already like Demetri. We can introduce you to others. Jane and Alec perhaps, they were changed around your age.” Aro's suggestion was met with a hiss from Marcus as he protectively pulled Holly to his chest.

”Never, keep them away from my Sun.” Marcus growled angrily

”Brother the twins would never harm the girl.” Marcus only continues to glare at Aro, ok yes both Alec and Jane liked to play with their food. Little Jane loved making the scream, whereas Alec liked to take away their sense and watch them stumbled around blind and helpless. Kids will be kids. You have to let them have their fun.

”Brother the twins would never betray me. If I told them to be gentle…....” Marcus only shakes his head holding Holly tighter as she starts to struggle against him. Fine, maybe Marcus is right. It’s better to be safe than sorry.

”Sulpicia perhaps then, ” His mate had found the girl, after all, she would not wish to harm the girl.

“It's not safe, she smells too good. Anyone that is to be around her has to be fed first.” Marcus snapped. ”I can not risk any accidents.” Marcus hushes the upset girl still trying to get out of his hold.

”As you wish brother, food is always available.” It made no difference to Aro and if it would make Marcus happy then it would be done. The girl released a scream at this point that was so unexpected that Marcus released his hold in fear that he had somehow accidentally harmed her.

”No one is listening to me.” The girl yelled at them. ”I don't want new friends, I don't want to live here. I want my brother. I want to go home!” Her little rant was delivered with all the passion her feeble body had to offer. She was clearly moved into a stage of anger.

”We are listening, my Sun.” Marcus says, trying to calm the girl. ”We just know what's best for you!”

”First my name is Holly and I am not your Sun! Second, what's best for me! You don't even know me!” She hissed. ”You know what if you can answer my next question proving that you know me. I’ll stay here.” Aro smiles at this, it would all be a lot easier if she was cooperative.

”What's my favorite ice cream?” Holly now stands with her arms folded across her chest. Her chin definitely raised, demanding an answer from Marcus, who was now looking over at Aro for help. Ice cream? That wasn't not even invented when Didmye was alive, let alone human. There was no possible way for them to know that!

”Gold medal ribbon.”

***

Holly was completely outraged, who the hell do these guys think they are! She was totally used to Max bossing her around with that I know what’s best for you stuff but these guys don't even know her! How dare they try and tell her what's best?! Oh and if this Marcus guy calls her Sun one more time she is going to lose it. They may be big scare vampires but they didn't know a damn thing about her and she was going to prove it! She asked them one simple trivial question about herself and sure enough, they were both now standing still as statues unable to answer. See they didn’t know her!

”Gold Medal Ribbon.” Max said as he followed Demetri into the room. Holly’s heart leaps for joy at the sight of her brother. Holly was flooded with relief as she rushed forward, she wanted to hug her brother so badly. She wanted to feel safe again. Max would take care of her, Max always took care of her!

”Max!” She only made it a few steps though and it wasn't Max’s arms she found herself in, once again Marcus had her, this time his arm was locked around her waist as she simply dangled there reaching for her brother.

”You had better let go of my sister!” Max’s face was red as he moved forward only to have Demetri block him with his arm.

”Not another step, ” Demetri growled, holding Max back from her. Holly continues to try to get out of Marcus’s hold. Fearful that Demetri would harm Max. If Holly could just get to Max and everything would be ok.

“She loves him!” Marcus grumbled angrily, holding Holly a little tighter making it hard for her to breathe.

“Of course she loves him, Marcus, it's her brother.” Aro scoffed, getting everyone's attention, “Brother I think maybe we should give the Fraiser’s a moment alone. I’m sure they have much to discuss.” Aro said, breaking the awkward tension.“Come now brother let Holly go and let's go talk in the next room.” In the next moment, the room was empty, only she and Max remained.

”Where’d they go?” Max asked dumbly looking around then the room, Holly looked around as well, she knew the three men were able to move fast but still her brain just wasn't able to truly accept it. ”They're gone?!” Max stared at Holly puzzled for a moment. ”Speaking of gone, do you have any idea how scared I was to find your room empty?!” Holly starts to sputter out an apology, but honestly, her being out of her room seemed like a small potato next to the fact that she and Max were now trapped in a castle with vampires! Real sorta alive, fast-moving, really bossy, pushing vampires!

“Max I know I’m sorry but Max we have to get out of here, They’re vampires, real vampires!” Holly said jumping into her brother’s arms and again she started to cry. They had to get out of here. She looked around the room and there was only one exit and they were trapped.

“Oh, not you too! I just had to listen to all this nonsense from Francesca.” This only made Holly cry harder. “Hey Hol, come on now. It’s ok there’s no such thing as vampires.” Max said gently rubbing her back trying to calm her down. “It’s all fake, they're playing a trick on us. It’s all fake honey, calm down sweety.”

“No Max, they're really real vampires, they have red eyes, Max. You just saw how they move real fast and they’re strong too! I….I watched that Aro guy stab Marcus, the tall one, in the chest with a sword and it busted the sword and he didn’t even have a scratch.” Holly paused, it was so important for Max to understand this is real. That they were in real danger.

“Come on Hol,” Max scoffs, “We win a trip and they bring us to this fancy castle were half the people walk around with stupid capes and wearing colored contact lenses to make their eyes red. It’s like a weird cult!” Holly looks at her brother desperate for him to believe her.

“Max you just saw them, they move so fast we didn’t see them,” Holly said sadly, Max had a look of complete confidence in his cult theory.

“Come on Hol, remember a few years back we went to that magic show. You can’t tell me that you believe that guy really made that rabbit disappear. Smoke and mirrors Hol. I’m telling you they are a weird cult trying to trick us.” Holly grabs her brother's hand, she has to make him understand, she is going to have to tell him about the throne room and what she saw, her heart starts racing. Holly starts shaking remembering the bodies of men, women, and oh god the children. “Hol, what’s wrong?”

“Max, I saw…...you need to understand…… I saw…...they…” She choked, squeezing her brother's hand desperate to explain to Max.

“What did you see Hol? Take a deep breath ok and tell me what happened.” Max wipes away her tears cupping her face in his hand. “Did someone hurt you? Was it Demetri? I’ll kill that guy I swear?” Holly only shakes her head trying to figure out the right way to explain this. “The tall guy then, he had his hands all over you.” She had been trying so hard not to think about it but it was the only way to get Max to believe her. She just had to say it

“No Max, After supper, I found a tour group...Heidi was leading them, you remember Heidi. “ She takes a deep breath. “She took us….the group to a throne room…...it was full of them Max. All in their cloaks…..and…...and….Max…...they….they killed them. They killed them all.” She whispered fearing to speak the words too loudly would somehow make them even more real. “A whole room of dead people. They are vampires Max! I…. saw….saw.” Holly wept, too upset to continue. She didn’t even get to the giant painting of the dead lady that looked like her that hung across the room.

“Hol, it’s all smoke and mirrors.” Max said, pulling her back into a hug, “It’s just a trick.” Oh no he didn’t believe her, that thought only made Holly cry harder. “Holly calm down sweetheart.” Max moves them over to the couch pulling her into his lap letting her cry on his shoulder. “Ok, it’s oo.,” Max said, rubbing her back until like a child she tired herself out and started to fall asleep, feeling safe in her brother's arms.

*****

Demetri hadn’t been dismissed yet, so here he stood listening to Aro and Marcus discuss their options. In the room, next door the two Fraiser’s could be heard talking, clear to his ears was Holly’s distress. She was not taking the discovery of vampires well. The brother on the other hand has chosen not to believe. Demetri is not sure how the man can disbelieve the simple truth staring him in his stupid face but now all Demetri can hear from the room is Holly trying to convince her brother of the truth.

“We should change her right away.” Demetri turns his attention back to his masters. Marcus is pacing in front of Aro

“No, I want Holly to choose this life. I gave Didy the choice all those years ago and we will give Holly the same choice.” Aro said calmly. “We will just need to be a little patient, take some time to woo the girl,” Aro said with a smirk. “Look at the success Carlisle had with his newborn. Never have I seen such a controlled newborn. I am starting to think that if the human mind has time to prepare it may in fact hope the transition.”

“She is not one of your science experiments Aro.” Marcus snapped, “Why not change her now the lower level was designed for newborns to adapt and we have the guard.” Marcus motioned to Demetri “I don’t want to risk something happening to her before she is changed.” Marcus stares at the door now where all can clearly hear Holly weeping. Marcus seems to be heading toward the door until Aro takes him by the shoulder as he pulls Marcus away from the door.

“Leave them, she needs her brother now. I fear we may have frightened her.” Silence fell between them and Demetri was on the verge of requesting a dismissal. He was not needed here and he was already on thin ice with Marcus for the fact that Holly seems to have bonded with him.

“I don't like him.” Marcus grumbled, “The brother he has an unhealthy attachment to my Sun.” Then Marcus's eyes fall on Demetri. “Like my Sun has an unhealthy attachment to this one,” Marcus growls starting daggers at Demetri.

“Brother I don’t recall you being this jealous before,” Aro said disparagingly. “If you are that concerned about Demetri, I will settle the matter. Demetri my boy give me your hand. I will see his intentions for the girl” Aro raises his hand holding it out for Demetri to take. What choice does Demetri have but to take it and to allow Aro to see all his past thoughts and feelings? Aro releases his hand and gives Demetri a cold look before turning back to Marcus. “I see nothing but concern for the girls well being. It is good that the guard already wishes to protect her, no?

“Yes, of course, her protection is of the most importance. Now that I have her back, I will not lose her again, Aro. Not to a brother or lover or to even death. She is mine.” Marcus growled looking back outside, Demetri noticed that the humans have gone quiet now in the next room.

“What do we do about the brother, give him to the twins to play with?” Aro said with a smirk, personally, Demetri could care less about the guy, but he wasn’t so sure how Holly would take the loss of her brother.

“My Sun loves him too deeply. She would never forgive us.” Marcus murmured, his voice laced with envy as he continued to stare out into the dark sky.

“Well if we aren’t going to kill him. Then we will have to win him over to our site as well” Aro said, clapping his hands. “Let us not forget Didy chose to join me in immortality, I think it’s a safe bet that Holly would make the same choice to follow her beloved brother.” Marcus only continues to stare moodily out the window. “Come now brother, what vexes you so?”

“My Sun fears me, I can hear it in her voice as she speaks to her brother. She fights my embrace. She is right, I no longer know her.” Marcus sulks looking out the window.

“Oh, brother that will all change in time. You will get reacquainted with our young Holly and you will see as I did. You will see Didy is still there just a little different but they're all the same.” This didn’t seem to improve Marcus’s mood.

“I know a few things she likes.” Demetri offered, trying to get back in the good grace of his masters. “I followed her for weeks. I noticed a few things. “ For the next hour, Demetri recalled the little things he noticed, for example, Holly would get a hot chocolate every morning, or that she liked to watch tv to fall asleep at night.

“Dawn approaches, we should check on the humans, before we lockdown,” Aro said Demetri entered the room first to see the pair on the couch. Holly curled up peacefully sleeping in her brother's protective hold, her eyes red and puffy from all the tears he had heard earlier. The poor little thing was just exhausted; it was etched all over her little face.

”Let us not disturb them.” Aro says in a low voice, he pulls the heavy drapes to block the soon to be rising sun. ”Tomorrow is another day.” Marcus takes a seat and it seems he is planning to stay with the sleeping Fraiser’s.

”Demetri my boy a word please.” Aro leads him from the room, it wasn’t until they exited Marcus' wing that Aro broke the silence ”You need to be careful my boy.”

”Master?” Demetri looks puzzled at Aro.

”I would grant you almost anything, my boy. You are such a highly valuable member of the coven but she is not for you. Holly will never be for you. I see the seeds of hope in your thoughts. You need to squash them out.” Aro gives Demetri a stern look of a displeased father. ”Is that understood?”

”Yes Master, I know she is not for me.” Aro moves on and Demetri feels a strange ache in his chest where his non-beating heart rests.


	8. Chapter 8

Marcus slides further back into his seat, studying the sleeping pair, Holly steadily inhales and exhales softly as she sleeps. She was stretched out on the couch using her brother's leg as a pillow. The brother had fallen asleep sitting up, his head tilted back so that his head could rest on the back of the couch. His neck fully exposed, how easily Marcus could kill him right now. Marcus quickly removed the thought from his mind. He could not do that to Holly, he couldn't harm something she loved, but how Marcus both envied and hated the sleeping brother. Holly had fought his hold with all the strength her little body offered and yet here she is at complete ease. As he sits there silently studying the pair he can't help but notice the skin on the girl's arm slowly darkening, bruising. Marcus is hit with a wave of guilt knowing he had caused those marks. He tried so hard to be gentle with her but clearly, it hadn't been enough. Why Aro insisting on keeping her in this fragile state? Marcus was no fool! Aro had a plan, he always had a plan and Marcus knew whatever this plan was it had nothing to do with some moral stand of the girl's right to choose this life. There was a grander scheme here and Marcus wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of it. Every moment Holly stayed in this fragile form she was in danger. He could not risk anything happening to her.

Marcus muses about today's turn of events, the day had been like every other day, pointless. That was what it was like to lose his Sun. From that moment the light of his life was snuffed out; he had spent thousands of years with nothing but crushing emptiness. Everyday merges into the next all of them the same as Marcus carried on through this humdrum existence. He never truly enjoyed himself, even feeding brought no pleasure; it was merely a necessity. He was hollow, a shell, an immortal with no desire to live and yet he did so for a millennium, but that all changed the moment he saw a frightened Holly Fraiser in the throne room. His Sun has returned to him! Now he is faced with a whirlwind of emotions that he was simply no longer accustomed to. Hope, joy, worry, jealousy, envy all these emotions that had once evaded him were now washing over him like a tidal wave, overwhelming his mind. He needed to get himself under control. Once they woke he would need to attempt to make a good impression and he needed to win Holly over. He may have already messed that up though by refusing to release her from his arms earlier. He couldn't help it! She belonged in his arms, she just doesn't know it yet. All those tears were hard to bear though, even now her eyes had a puffy red outline from them. Marcus lets out a frustrated sigh, how was he going to fix this?

Marcus distracted himself trying to think of a way to remedy this most unfortunate first impression he has made when a whimper from the sleeping Holly gets his attention. He watches as the brother subconsciously rubs the girls back as if sensing even in his sleeping state her discomfort. The bond these siblings share was intense, to say the least. Marcus doesn't recall Aro and Didy's relationship being this concentrated. Holly soon returned to a peaceful sleep at her brother's touch and Marcus is yet again hit with a wave of jealousy and hatred for the sleeping man.

Marcus takes to pacing the floor to distract himself. As he passes the window the sun causes his skin to shimmer as he passes. This normally was not something he would have to worry about in his private quarters. No human would come here unless they were staff or food, the former was well aware of whom they worked for and well the latter wouldn't live to tell anyone what they saw here. He paused watching the light dance over his skin. Holly was already overwhelmed by the discovery of vampires. She didn't take too well to Aro's impromptu show of strength and speed earlier and the hard-headed brother seemed determined to disbelieve the truth before his eyes so it would probably be best to conceal this little fact from himself from his guest for now. Marcus closes the drapes shielding all from the sun, leaving the room in near darkness as Marcus continues to pace puzzling on how he can win over Holly.

In the past, he would compose love letters for Didy. Was that even a custom any longer? He felt so foolish, he was too old for this? Having to learn to court again was bad enough but to court a human as well. Marcus was hit with a wave of anxiety, in a few hours Holly would wake and he still had not come up with one idea on how to win her over. This was all a horrible idea! Marcus was well aware that he was panicking, he was readying himself to flee the area. He couldn't do this; it has been too long, he was too out of touch with today's customs. She would never accept him! Not as a human.

"So you must be the Marcus guy." Marcus freezes at the gruff sleep-filled voice of the brother. "You all have done a real number on my sister and Francesca for that matter. Vampires, ha. I finally get the cloaks now." With the curtains drawn the light was relatively low in the room not that it affected Marcus' sight but he doubts the human can see him well.

"Yes, I suppose introductions are in order, I am indeed Marcus and you are?" Marcus watches as the brother slowly and carefully moves to stand taking great care not to wake the still sleeping Holly.

"I'm Max but I guess you probably know that?" Max said moving forward toward Marcus, his words are said with aggression but its effect is diminished by his whispering attempt to be quiet for his sister's sake.

"Yes your name was mentioned at some point." Marcus confirmed, not that he had given it much thought at the time.

"So what's the end game here exactly? Your cult tricks young girls into believing you're all vampire's but what's the ultimate goal?' To drink their blood'?" Max said the last part, making air quotes with his fingers for which Marcus could only smirk. How foolish this man would feel when he finally acknowledged the truth." It was Holly's Facebook account that led you to us wasn't it?" The man gave an exasperated sigh. "I knew it! Allowing her to get on social media would be nothing but trouble. It's where all you predator's hang out!" Max was getting himself worked up, Marcus could hear his heart rate increase as his rate carried on.

"It has been many centuries since we actively recruited to be honest." Marcus offered knowing that the boy wasn't going to believe anything he said anyway. "You would be shocked how many humans like young Francesca, actually seek us out. All hoping for a chance at immortality." Max huffs as he stands folding his arms.

"Insane! You are all crazy and the sooner I get Holly out of here the better." Marcus could have laughed at the man, nothing was taking the girl away from him. Yet the threat did cause a fresh wave of anger to rush over him, how dare this man threaten him, in his own home! That was part of the reason he lost control, it had not been intentional! It was just a tiny accident really but in hindsight perhaps he should have exercised more patience with the man but he couldn't stop himself in the moment. As the man moved to wake Holly. Marcus may have panicked, he was not ready to face Holly again just yet, he hadn't figured out how to fix his already poor first impression. Marcus had only meant to restrain Max from waking his sister but the snap that filled the room followed by the scream of pain, made Marcus curse internally repeating the reminder to himself to be gentle. 

Holly bolts upright at the sound of the scream. Her heart races as she jumps to her feet and spins in a circle searching desperately for her brother. She was sure he had been on the couch with her when she fell asleep. "Max!" She calls out in a panic when she freezes, spotting her brother hunched over on the floor holding his arm to his chest, a look of shock and pain on his face. The handsy vampire, Marcus from earlier stood next to Max but in a blink of an eye, he was standing in front of her.

"I can explain." He said holding his hand up in front of himself as if he was surrendering, if he meant this to be a reassuring gesture that she didn't need to be afraid, it was failing terribly. Holly was terrified! As she started to doze off Max was trying to convince her she was imagining everything. She honestly told him everything and he came up with the only rational explanation he could think of, and that was she had been drugged. Oh, how Holly wished that was the case but she knew it wasn't.

"Holly get away from him!" Max yelled out fear filled his voice and he pulled himself to his feet. Holly really wanted to obey her brother but she had made the mistake of looking Marcus in the eyes and it was like she was frozen.

"Breathe," Marcus said looking concerned, Holly gasps she hadn't even realized she had been holding her breath. "Please Holly allow me to explain! It was an accident." Marcus pleaded, Holly had to admit Marcus did sound contrite, his face was full of remorse as he begs for her to understand. "I didn't mean to," Marcus whispers with his voice filled with sorrow and despite the fact that she was overwhelmingly terrified of him, Holly found that she was prepared to offer her forgiveness for whatever transgression Marcus had committed, he just sounded so sincere. 

"What did you do?" Holly whispered back breathlessly, she was still locked in Marcus' gaze there was no question of her moving away. Max must have noticed Holly's predicament and took it upon himself to remove her from the situation. She felt his arm taking her by the shoulder pulling her away from Marcus but still, she couldn't seem to look away.

"He didn't mean to! The guy just broke my goddamn arm," Max scoffed once he had put enough distance between Marcus and them. This news finally broke the strange hold on Holly and she let out a shocked cry turning around to examine her brother's arm that he held tight to his chest.

"Oh my god! Ok.....ok, it's going to be ok!" She looks up at poor Max's face, completely desperate to help him. "Um.... doctor. We need to get you to a doctor." Max hissed through his teeth as Holly takes his arm in her hands trying to help him. "Sorry....Sorry!" Holly looked timidly over her shoulder at Marcus, who was still staring at her begging for her to understand. Sadly for him, all the compassion she had held for him a moment ago was now gone. He hurt the one person that she loved the most in the whole world. She could feel more tear building but how her eyes could manage to make more tears at this point was a mystery to her after last night's crying. Marcus for his part dropped his head looking like a shamed puppy at her.

"I will have the best doctor in Volterra brought here," Marcus grumbled in a dejected tone, Holly was too emotional to speak as she fought back her tears all she could manage was a nod of her head and again in a blink of an eye Marcus was gone.

"They must have drugged me too now. That guy just moved like the Flash!" Max shakes his head in disbelief. Holly couldn't believe Max was still holding on to his theory of them being drugged. Max takes her hand with his good arm, he lets out a little grunt of pain before pulling her toward the door. "Come on Holly we are getting the hell out of here!" Holly followed as Max pulled her down into the next room it was the room full of books from the night.

"It's that door." Holly pointed at the exit, Max grunted and they continued forward with a tug on her arm but once outside that door she had no idea where to go. Nothing about this part of the castle looked familiar to her, Max kept letting out littles huff of pain as they made their way down the halls. "Max do you know where you're going?" Holly asked, she was pretty sure they had just walked in a circle, the painting next to them seemed very familiar.

"Not now Hol. I will get us out of here and once we are home you are deleting all social media accounts. All of them and we will never speak of this place again."

"Don't forget going to see a doctor, we need to get your arm fixed." Max sighs as they continue down the maze of halls.

"We will try to find Francesca. She can help us find a doctor and she will know the best way to get out of the city." Max said, releasing her hand to support his injured arm.

"Well look at what we found. It is our lucky day brother." Holly turns the corner to see two kids in front of them. A small young girl with blond hair next to her, a boy slightly taller with dark hair. They look slightly familiar but Holly can't place where she had seen them

"It's the loud one again," The dark-haired boy said "They are Master Aro's guest. Perhaps we should leave them alone."

"Master would not mind if we played with them a little. I like the loud ones." She said with a small smirk on her face.

"Look kids, we don't want to play, just point us to the closest exit," Max said sternly but now both kids were smiling at them in a way that filled Holly with dread and sent a shiver down her spine, her entire body was telling her that they should run, that the safest place for her and Max was as far from these two as possible. That was when Max let out a wail of pain, falling to the ground in front of Holly, his body writhing.

"Max, what is happening?" Holly is on her knees next to her brother, "Help us!" She said looking desperately at the kids in front of her.

"Don't worry I'll help you." The boy said as Max continued to let out agonizing screams before her. It happened slowly at first Holly lost the feeling in her arms and legs, the heart began to race as she lost her hearing and sight, she desperately searched for Max, well at least she thought she was. She couldn't be sure as she could not feel what her body was doing. The only thing she could feel was your heart race as panic set in. Was this it? Was she dying? If she was dying at least it wasn't too bad, it wasn't painful just terrifying as hell.

As quickly as it started the sensation stopped, Holly's hearing was the first thing she noticed returned when a snarl filled the air. "How dare you harm my Sun?" It was Marcus's voice and surprisingly she found it comforting to hear. 

"Brother calm down I will take care of this." Holly's eyesight returns to find Aro restraining a very pissed off Marcus, beyond them the kids stood but their creepy smiles were no longer on their faces. Holly turned her attention to Max, who had thankfully stopped thrashing around in pain, he now just lay panting on the floor next to her. "My children I am very disappointed." Aro said sternly, "These humans are my very special guest and NOT for you to play with." The boy and girls don't look at all remorseful they just look at you with curiosity. 

"I want them punished Aro! No one harms my Sun! NO ONE!" Marcus thundered in furiously.

"This was an unfortunate incident but brother kids will be kids." Aro said lightly but when Marcus didn't relax, Aro gave a little huff, "Very well as you wish brother. Jane, Alec your punishment for this sense attack on these humans is to remain in your chambers until the next feeding day."

"That's in two weeks, Master! They are just humans!" The blond girl protested crossing her arms over her chest. The boy Alec didn't protest but his face was showing how displeased he was at this news. Holly was slowly moving slow to check on Max, she didn't want to draw attention to them.

"You should be thankful, I would have had you removed!" Marcus snapped at the kids, both kids stepped back. "You need to learn your place, human or not. This human is more important than either of you will ever be. You may be Aro's favorites but this is my house and I have no problem removing you for it." Marcus pointed a threatening finger at the kids. Holly was now able to see Max's face, his brow was covered in sweat and he was staring straight ahead with a look of pure terror.

"Brother," Aro chastised Marcus "Do not threaten the twins, we are all family here."

"I will never lose her again Aro and if I have to remove all of you from my home to do it. I swear I will have all of you out! This is my house and you all seem to have forgotten that!" Marcus snapped at Aro, Holly looked up to see that Aro was slightly shocked by Marcus' threat but he composed himself quickly.

"To your chamber's children until the next feeding," Aro said, waving the kids away and in a flash they were gone.

"My sun are you ok?" Marcus was now leaning down next to her, all his anger seemed to have evaporated and he seemed to be concerned now.

"Max needs help?" Holly said, her voice full of worry. Max hadn't moved at all and just continued to stare straight ahead.

"A doctor is on the way, but are you alright my dearest?" Marcus was trying to pull her attention from Max but she wouldn't let him. Max was the only thing that mattered right now.

"Master, I have the....doctor." Demetri said as he came around the corner with an older man following behind. He looked at the scene before him with a look of confusion on his face. He meets Holly's eyes only for a moment before looking quickly away. The three vampires and doctor were all speak in Italian and Holly had no clue what they were saying

"Holly, we need to move you and Max to be examined by the doctor. Demetri, could you bring the boy?" Aro commanded, offering you a hand to stand. "I am sorry about the twins, they are a bit implosive at times but as you heard they are being punished for this transgression." Holly can only nod at Aro signally her understanding, she was far more concerned as she watches Demetri move forward towards Max

"Please be gentle." Holly pleaded as Demetri scopes Max up as if he was light as a feather.

"Of course my lady," Demetri said, not meeting her eyes. As they make their way down the hall. The old doctor was rattling away. Holly assumes asking questions about what happened. Marcus spoke with the old man who looked rather frightened by the time they made it to their destination, back in Marcus's rooms. As they entered the room Demetri let Max down gently and Holly was quickly at his side, wringing her hands as the doctor began looking at him over.

If anything happened to Max she would just die!


End file.
